


New Year's Eve

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm having writer's block, I'm really selling this aren't I?, New Year's Eve, So this is incredibly late, and kind of crappy, it was in my drafts for a while, tipsy teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: "So, Mike how little are we gonna be seeing you?" Dustin asked, voice slurring slightly."What are you talking about?""Come on I can see it now, you freaking out about your grades and studying like crazy. We probably won't see you again till after exams." Lucas said, finishing off his drink."Guys stop. I mean, yeah I have to pay closer attention to my grades, but I've always made time for you all." Mike reassured and El felt the thought returning, causing an anxious feeling to grow in the pit of her stomach. Mike felt her tense and looked down at El."El? Are you okay?" he asked and El felt her eyes water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have high expectations for this alright? I wrote it back in December tipsy and I know I should feel some shame I guess, but I always want to write when I drink. Enjoy this if you can.

 

El flinched as the champagne was opened, pulling her from her thoughts. Mike squeezed her hand in reassurance and El smiled, only for her smile to falter as the nagging thought returned just as swiftly as it left.

Karen Wheeler scolded her husband, pushing him to the sink so the champagne overflowed down the drain instead of onto her kitchen floor. The boys helped her mop up the bubbly and finally the drinks were served.

"To the new year!" Karen exclaimed and they all cheered, clinking glasses and taking sips of their beverages.

"And to Mike's acceptance." Nancy added. Everyone cheered and took sips again, El taking a particularly large gulp. The action didn't go unnoticed by Mike and he made note.

The adults, including Nancy and Jonathan, started to chat and the kids made their way down to the basement. They relaxed and quickly finished their drinks. Except for Max, who keeps looking up at the basement door.

"What do you keep looking at?" Lucas asked, slightly irritated.

"When do you think your dad’s going to leave?" she asked El, glancing at the door again.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Promise not to freak?" she asked, a wicked smile spreading across her face. El and the boys looked at her in confusion until she reached for her purse and pulled out a medium size plastic bottle.

"No way!" Dustin yelled, rushing over to Max. She shushed him as Dustin grabbed the bottle of booze. "How?"

"Billy. He gave it to me." Max said.

"Really?" Dustin asked incredulously.

"Okay so I took it from his room so whatever." she said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys I don't know." Will hesitated, twiddling his thumbs.

"Come on you guys. It's new year’s, a day made for getting plastered!" Dustin exclaimed, looking amongst them. "And we gotta celebrate Mike's acceptance." El felt that thought return and she'd do anything to rid it.

"Okay." El said and all the heads whipped towards her.

"Really?" Lucas asked and El nodded. "Me too then. I mean why not since we're all sleeping over anyway."

"Well I'm clearly in. Mike? Will?" Dustin asked, looking between the two boys. Mike sighed.

"Just a little. And Will you don't have to if you don't want to." Mike said, looking over at Will who nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'm good thanks." he said and they all nodded.

"I could tell Hopper that I left my curling iron on. Then he'd have to leave and probably wouldn't come back." El offered, Max and Dustin smiling.

"El you don't have to." Mike offered and El smiled at his compassion.

"I want to." she insisted, hopping up and hurrying up the basement stairs. El returned a few minutes later, giving them all a thumbs up. Max and Dustin cheered. They poured themselves a generous amount and Mike a smaller amount. Max poured El the same amount, but El used her powers to tip the bottle forward.

"Shit! Sorry El I didn't mean to give you that much." Max apologized, unaware.

"It's okay." El said, sitting back down on the couch next to Mike. He offered her his Pepsi and El took the can with a smile. She took a gulp of the booze and coughed violently.

"Woah, whoa take it easy." Mike said, lightly patting her on the back. El smiled sheepishly and washed the burn down with her soda.

"Sorry." she said before taking a smaller gulp of the alcohol followed by the Pepsi.

"Yeah El!" Max cheered, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Yeah hey do you wanna slow down a bit?" Mike suggested, frowning. Irritation ran through El.

"No." she said a little too sharply and Mike tried not to look hurt, drinking his own drink.

The air was filled with tension, the others looking at each other, before Dustin turned on the radio to drown out the silence. After about an hour, the adults had left for bed and everyone seemed to relax and before she knew it, El finished her drink. She felt warm and floaty, snuggling against Mike who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So, Mike how little are we gonna be seeing you?" Dustin asked, voice slurring slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on I can see it now, you freaking out about your grades and studying like crazy. We probably won't see you again till after exams." Lucas said, finishing off his drink.

"Guys stop. I mean, yeah I have to pay closer attention to my grades, but I've always made time for you all." Mike reassured and El felt the thought returning, causing an anxious feeling to grow in the pit of her stomach. Mike felt her tense and looked down at El.

"El? Are you okay?" he asked and El felt her eyes water.

"Let's go get more sodas." Max said, not nearly as dumb as the other guys. They all made their way up the stairs, leaving the young couple alone.

"El?"

"I'm sorry." El said, sitting up from the couch and quickly wiping away her tears.

"El baby what's wrong?" Mike asked, sitting up and pulling her into her arms. El's stomach flipped at the pet name, but it did nothing to halt her tears.

"I-you. I don't want you to go. I know you have to, but I-" El confessed, looking down.

Mike was silent beside her for a while and El bit her lip, looking everywhere but at him. She couldn't help but smile when he grabbed her small hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"How long have you felt like this El?" Mike asked, looking down at her.

El shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since you started applying for schools."

Mike sighed and abandondoned her hand to wrap and arm around her shoulders. El wasted no time burying her face in his chest, feeling selfish and foolish.

"Baby shh shh. Come on El baby it's okay. God knows I don't want to leave you either, but my parents would kill me if I didn't. It's only a couple of hours away. I'll try to come home every weekend." Mike said reassuringly and El felt herself cheer up a bit. "I'll miss you like crazy baby. We have to spend as much time together as possible and I don't want to start with you upset."

El looked up at Mike and smiled widely as Mike brushed a stray tear from her cheek. Mike let out an involuntarily huff as El threw herself on him. "Mike. I love you so much." she said, kissing him all over his face repeatedly.

Mike chuckled. "You are so wasted."

"I can be both." she said and silenced Mike by pressing her lips to his.

* * *

 

 

"Do you think we should head back down there?" Will asked the others.

"I don't know. El looked pretty upset. Maybe she's just sobbing drunk." Lucas said, reaching over Dustin for a handful of chips.

"Ugh seriously guys?" Max asked. "She's upset-"

"Cause she doesn't want him to leave for school, dummies." Dustin finished and Max looked at him briefly with a small smile.

"Well we can't stay up here all night." Lucas said and they all nodded, making their way down to the basement.

Will was the first to the basement door and nearly vomited at the sight down the steps.

"OH GOD!" he yelled, covering his eyes. Dustin and Lucas burst out laughing, shielding their own eyes.

"Well I guess you guys made up, yeah?" Max said laughing as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's that and I know I should take pride in my work, but this isn't my best. I've totally been working on other fics that I like a lot more and I don't know what else to say.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this!


End file.
